I. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to systems with wireless loudspeakers.
II. Background Art
Wireless loudspeaker systems are becoming popular in recent years. In conventional wired loudspeaker systems, loudspeakers for specific audio channels such as Left (L), Right (R), Center (C), Surround Left (SL), Surround Right (SR), Low-Frequency Effects (LFE), etc. are physically connected by wires to the corresponding output ports of the power amplifier. For wireless loudspeaker systems, there are no wires between loudspeakers and a central unit, so each loudspeaker needs to be properly assigned or mapped to a specific output audio channel depending on the location of that loudspeaker relative to the listener. This is called “channel mapping.”